Undercover as Nerds
by iDaAzn
Summary: Well, the PPGs are just typical 'Nerds' in their school. They are constantly bullied because of that. The girls are actually famous musicians, the daughters of extremely famous people, and their 'nerd' looks are only a facade. They were living their high school life normally and quietly despite the way they were treated, until the Boy band, RRB came.
1. Chapter 1

Well, the PPGs are just typical 'Nerds' in their school. They are constantly bullied because of that. In reality, the girls are actually quite different. They are the daughters of extremely famous people. The girls are extremely talented in practically everything. They are famous, being singers and all. They were living their high school life normally, until the Boy band, RRB came.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

_"Now I present the PPGs!" The crowd cheered as four blindly beautiful teenage girls walked onto the right side of the stage._

_The first one was a red-head with long beautiful locks. Her hair was tied by a white bow and it went down to her knees. She has pink eyes that were shining bright like a true leader. She wore a pink crop-top that said 'Cherry' in black bold letters. She also had a pair of white jeans and black wedges on. Hanging on her was a glossy, red, electric guitar._

_Next was a blonde. She had her long blonde hair tied into low pigtails . It reached her elbows. She had cerulean blue eyes that were innocent and pure. She wore a baby blue crop-top that said 'Bubz' in black bold letters. She was wearing a pair of faded blue skinny jeans with black drumsticks in her back pocket and a pair of black flats._

_The third one was a girl with long chestnut hair tied into a half ponytail. It wasn't as long as the first girl, but it reached her hips. She had beautiful purple eyes with a childish look in them. She was wearing a purple crop-top that said 'Violet', black high waist shorts and purple chucks. She slowly walked her way to the keyboard on the left side of the stage. _

_The last girl came onto the stage. She had shoulder length raven hair and piercing emerald green eyes. Her eyes said that she was extremely dangerous, they screamed for people to go away, but that's what drew people even closer. She was wearing a green crop-top that said 'Emerald' and a black pair of ripped skinny jeans. She wore green pumps and hanging on her was a black electric bass._

_All of the girls had beautiful and curvaceous bodies. They all walked to their spots on the stage. The Red head spoke,_

_"Hello! You guys have no idea how pumped we are to give you the best show to make our last day of the tour end with a bang! So please enjoy our brand new so-"_

"And so the PPGs ended their last show exactly as they wanted to yesterday evening. This is their last concert until next summer. Don't worry PPG fans, they will continue recording songs for your enjoyment. The girls wish to spend their time on their education right now. It is still a mystery about which school they attend, but I'm sure that 'Cherry','Bubz','Emerald, and 'Violet' will return before you know it . Back to you John." The woman on the T.V said.

"Thank you Natasha. And now for the weather. It seems-" The T.V was clicked off. The four girls smiled and stretched. Their tour is finally over. They have one more month before they have to go to school, so now they're free to do whatever.

**"YESSSSS! FREEDOM!" **They all yelled simultaneously.

* * *

**One Month Later...**

**"NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! SCHOOL STARTS NEXT IN TWO DAYS! **

All of the girls sat in their huge home sulking on the couch. These four girls are the PPGs, but right now they are just Blossom, Bubbles, Robin, and Buttercup. Four perfectly normal teenage girls who so happen to live a double life. Four teenage daughters of John Utonium, scientist and genius professor at Harvard, _and _the daughters of Christina Utonium, super model and PPG manager.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

"BUTTERCUP! GET UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL SOON!" Ughh Blossom. Don't remind me, I don't want to go back to that hellhole.

Why am I so upset you may ask?

Normally people would have a bittersweet feeling about going to school. You get to see your friends in school, but its the fact that you are returning to school that makes it bitter. For the people who enjoy school, its all sweet- good for you my friend- good. For. You. In our case, its all bitter.

You see, we've been home schooled for practically all of our lives and last year our parents forced us to go to an actual high school: Townsville high school; THS for short.

We went to school in disguise to protect our privacy, and instead of getting a warm welcome we just got made fun of by our peers.

Now we could've changed the way we looked, but we wanted to be accepted by being normal, so that we would get actual friends instead of 'friends' who only liked us for our fame. And if the people didn't like our dull, 'nerdy' selves, then so be it.

What I didn't expect was that no one tried to befriend us. The only friends that we have are each other.

"I'M UP NOW! SHUT UP! I groan into my pillow and pull myself out of bed and look out of my window. Its so early that the fucking sun isn't even out yet. Its literally pitch black outside right now.(AN: how many of you know the feels?)

I shuffle my feet on the carpet floor to the closet and grabbed a pair of black basketball shorts, a baggy green t-shirt, a white tank top and green chucks. I make my way to the bathroom to shower and to brush my teeth. I wrapped my chest in a white bandage and put my tank top on top, covering it. All of us do this to hide our figures and to make sure that our breast don't get in the way. (AN: Girls should understand this one)

After I was completely dressed I went over to my mirror, brushed and dried my hair. I slipped on my black beanie and then I put on really thick,framed, green fake glasses that shielded my eyes from being seen. In case you don't remember, each of us had peculiar colors for eyes and they are a dead give away as to who we are.

When people look at me they see a flat chested nerd/sports freak. In school I am made fun of because I'm a tomboy. I'm even called a guy sometimes. Whatever, at least I'm in comfortable clothes.

I ran out of my room and down the long halls towards the kitchen and my three sisters are there.

Robin has her long chestnut hair put into a braid and she is wearing purple sweatpants and a loose black t-shirt with purple Vans. It gave her a lazy look, which it was, and she had purple framed glasses on. Although she is adopted, we all see Robin as our own flesh and blood. In school Robin is thought to be an Emo. I don't even know why.

Bubbles had her blonde hair put in her usual pigtails. She was wearing a huge blue sweater that was very long that it could have been a short dress. Its sleeves passed her hands and they would flap every time she moved her arms. She had dark blue jeans on and blue flats. On her face were thick dark blue framed glasses. Because of her nice personality and clothes, she is seen as an easy victim.

Blossom was wearing a plain, pink sweater. She had a plaid skirt on that went to her knees. And socks that ended right before it reached the skirt. She had her long hair put into a neat bun on her head. On her face was a pair or thick red glasses.

I sat down and ate breakfast with them. After 2 minutes Bubbles caught our attention,

"Hey guys?" Blossom looked worried,

"hmmmm? What is it Bubbles?" Bubbles began playing with her bacon strips using her fork,

"I'm scared." I couldn't see her eyes, but I knew that they were watering. Her lips were quivering and it was slightly pouted. Robin smiled,

"Awwww Bubbles. Forget about those bullies at school. If any of us gets hurt the others will have their backs!" Robin then stood up and gave her a goofy smile and a thumbs up. Bubbles started giggling,

That's our Robin. She always knows how to make a person smile. We spent the rest of breakfast giggling and laughing. I looked at my phone to check the time,

6:50am

"Hey guys, the chauffeur should be here . Homeroom starts at 7:10, so we need to go."

We got up to go outside. Our house was the biggest house on the street. In front, a sleek black limo was there. We all got into the limo and our chauffeur closed the door for drove us a few blocks away from school and we walked the rest of the way even though he was very reluctant. We can't arrive at school in a limo. Too much attention.

High school, here we come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal P.O.V**

The girls walked to school like it was normal. They dreaded the feeling of going back to school, but at least they had each other.

When they arrived at school, they saw many new faces, but everything was the same. There were slutty girls, and douche bag guys galore.

The girls were just across the street from the 'hellhole'.

Just as they were about to cross the street, a black limo raced in front of the school and screeched to a stop. Everyone from the school stared at the limo. Many of the girls squealed and ran to it.

"EEEEEEP IT'S THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS! I LOVE YOU!"

**_The Rowdy Ruff Boys? What are they doing here?- PPGs_**

You see, the Rowdy Ruff Boys or RRB is a extremely popular boy band. They consist of 4 guys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Mitch. The girls never really knew what they looked like because they were insignificant to them, but they knew who the RRB were.

"BRICK! I LOVE YOU!"

"BOOMER! DRAW ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR FRENCH GIRLS! I KNOW YOU LIKE ART!

"BUTCH! BE MY BAD BOY!"

"MITCH! BE MY MAN!"All of the girls were extremely loud and the four of them found themselves cringing as they walked across the street. Buttercup scoffed,

"What's so great about them anyway?" No one, but her sisters heard her. They shrugged their shoulders.

Just as Buttercup said that, the back door or the limo opened. Four handsome guys stepped out.

The first one who stepped out was a red head with long hair -like really long and had blood red eyes. He was wearing a backwards red cap, a red flannel shirt, black jeans, and red/black Jordans. This is Brick, he's the oldest of the Jojo triplets and guitarist of the band.

Another one came out. This one had his raven hair spiked up and forest green eyes. He was wearing a green muscle tee, black cargo pants, and green chucks. This is Butch, he's the second oldest and the bassist.

The third one had chestnut brown hair. He had violet eyes, but they were much darker than Robin's and was wearing a dark purple v-neck, black shorts, and purple Vans. Mitch, he isn't a Jojo brother. He's just a cousin that was taken in. Mitch plays the keyboard, sometimes guitar.

The last one had dirty blonde hair that was swept to the sides. He had dark blue eyes and was wearing a white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way, a loose blue tie, khaki pants, and blue Jordans. And this is Boomer, the youngest of the triplets. He's the drummer of the group.

The four guys didn't even bother to disguise themselves. The girls had to admit that they were handsome though.

The girls walked into the school, and went to homeroom. They all had homeroom together. Their schedules had a some classes that were the same so that was a good thing. They even had lunch together.

The girls were sitting in the back corner and they heard squeals and screams getting closer to their class.

_**Oh no. Don't tell me...** _-PPGs

"The RRBs are in _our_ homeroom! You thirsty bitches can go back to your own now! Hahahaha!" A snobby girl yelled. The girls knew that voice perfectly well.

They looked at each other, then to the door. And just as they expected, the RRBs came into the room, followed by 4 girls in little clothing and then the rest of their fans were at the doorway.

The four girls were the Power Punk Girls or PPnkGs.

They are wannabe Power Puffs: they died their hair, and wore contacts to try to look like the girls. Scratch that. There is actually one girl in the group who didn't try to copy the PPGs. She felt that her own natural look was much better.

These girls are thought to be the richest girls in school, but that's not true. The PPGs are. The only ones in the school to know of their identities is the principal and their school counselor. In school, they are known as the _Uranium_ sisters.

Blossom's wannabe: Berserk Plutonium

- Died waist length Red hair, Red contacts, Red/pink clothes , and instead of a bow, a red ribbon

Buttercup's wannabe: Brute Plutonium

-Died raven hair cut into a mohawk type hairstyle, vomit green contacts, and green clothes

Bubbles' wannabe:Brat Plutonium

-Died dirty blonde hair tied into two curly pigtails by blue ribbons, dark blue contacts, and blue and black clothes

Princess Morbucks

-Natural orange curly hair held in two pigtails, or in this case, two puffballs, beady brown eyes, and purple and sometimes orange clothes.

These four girls were the main cause of the PPGs misery and the bane of their existence. They were the ones who bullied the girls the most.

They bullied the girls because they were 'richer, prettier, and more talented' than them. There was one thing that the girls were better than them though, the girls were the top 4 students in their grade.

All of them were wearing clothes that were 2 sizes too small, and a ton of makeup that clowns would call too much.

"Bricky, why did you let all of those girls surround you?" Berserk pouted to obviously. Brick smirked,

"Babe, none of those girls can compare to you four beauties." Brat giggled when Boomer wrapped his right arm around her waist,

"Boomie, stop it, not in public." Buttercup scoffed,

"Oh please, we all know that she'll do dirtier things on _national _television. Their not even couples and look at what they're doing." The girls chuckled at this,

These four girls were clinging onto the guys, pushing their fake breast closer and closer to the guys. Blossom rolled her eyes,

"They might make personal space extinct if they get any closer." They all laughed at her little comment. That drew the attention of everyone in the room. Brute glared,

"Do you freaks have something to say?! Because I'll-" Brute was interrupted.

_**BRINGGGGG! **_It was a good thing she was interrupted because she was going to start a fight.

A middle aged woman came in. She had her blonde hair put up in a bun, was wearing a black pencil skirt, white blouse, and black pumps.

"Students take your seats, any seat really. I am your homeroom teacher, Mrs. Connors, but call me Mrs. C. If you want to be recorded as present and on time for school, then come to homeroom before the late bell rings. Naturally, the morning announcements will go on after the bell rings and the T.V in the corner will have announcements. After the announcements, please wait for the first bell to ring, then report to your first class."

After the welcome back announcement the bell rang again and the girls left to their first class. They all separated and said their goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal P.O.V (with Bubbles)**

Bubbles looked at her schedule and thought to herself,

_Hmmm Art. That's in the 600 wing downstairs and the stairs are right at the end of the hall. I'll make it way before the bell rings, so I can take my time for this class._

As she was walking in the hallways people began shoving her and bumping into her on purpose. The shoves occasionally make her glasses slip, so she constantly has to push her glasses back to the bridge of her nose. Bubbles could hear the things that they said about her when she passed,

"Hey look, it's the youngest of the Flat-Chested Four"

"Hahahaha. They may be the smartest in the school, but they are the ugliest."

"Maybe they can use their brains to make money and then buy beauty."

"Hahaha!" Bubbles rolled her eyes, but no one could see them. No one could see the anger and sadness that her eyes held.

_If only they knew, they would be bowing to me in a split second _She thought bitterly.

The shoving didn't stop - it just didn't. Even when she was on the stairs- they didn't stop. One particular shove when she was on the last two stairs did the trick, and her stuff and body was thrown harshly to the ground.

No one stopped to help her. No one. They either walked past her snickering or stepped on her stuff and kicked them even further away. She sat there, on the ground tucking away stray pieces of hair and gathering her abused supplies.

She managed to gather her stuff quickly, but there was something missing. Her sketchbook. The very sketchbook that contained some of her best work _and _clothing designs for the PPGs. She need to find it, but it was no where around.

Bubbles looked at the side of the stairs and saw it on the ground. She sighed in relief and went to pick it up, but she didn't know that there was two others there.

Boomer and Brat were in a vicious make-out session. Boomer had his arm behind her back and his right had behind her head, bending her back to make the kiss deep. Brat's eyes were close, but Boomer's were half lidded and they were focused on Bubbles.

Bubbles turned to leave before anything happened, but a manicured hand yanked her back by the shoulders.

"BUBBLES?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! INTERRUPTING US LIKE THAT! " Bubbles flinched at the sheer volume of her voice. She didn't know what to do. The girls were lectured and taught not to fight in school or else there would be trouble.

"I was... I was just picking up my sketchbook. I didn't mean to interr-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU WERE PEEPING ON US!" Bubbles was grossed out, like who would want to peek at that, she nearly gagged when she saw them.

"No, I wouldn't do that. I dropped-"

"SHUT UP! ENOUGH WITH THAT LAME EXCUSE! YOU WERE PROBABLY JEALOUS OF ME BECAUSE NO MAN WOULD WANT YOU!" Jeez, could Bubbles finish her sentences without being interrupted? This girl was really pissing her off.

"Listen here and listen good. I had and have no intentions whatsoever to peek on you guys. YOU AREN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING OUT HERE!" Brat was shocked, this was the first time that Bubbles has actually yelled back, but she snapped out of it,

"DON'T TELL US WHAT WE CAN AND CAN'T DO! MY FAMILY IS THE 3RD BIGGEST CONTRIBUTOR-" Boomer coughed,

"4th, my family started to contribute now. We're actually behind the Utonium family and following us is the Morbucks."

"4TH CONTRIBUTOR AND PRINCESS' FAMILY IS THE 3RD" By the time she was finished talking, Bubbles was already walking away. Brat snapped. She ran up to Bubbles, spun her around again and slapped her hard across the face. Tears threatened to spill from Bubbles' eyes because it stung. Brat was about to go for another, but Boomer grabbed her wrist,

"Stop it, that's enough." Brat was even more mad now and glared at them both. She pulled her hand out of his grip and ran.

Boomer watched her run off and turned to Bubbles,

"You okay?" He took a good look at her. Her golden blonde locks were falling out of her pigtails and her face had a slight red hand mark, but nevertheless she looked up at him and smiled,

"Thanks, but I'm fine."He didn't understand why she wasn't balling her eyes out. A blonde piece of hair fell over her glasses and he subconsciously pushed it behind her ear. She blushed, he realized what he did and immediately removed his hand.

"Ummm. Hi, my name's Boomer." She laughed. He found it very cute,

"Yeah, I know. Your kind of famous around here." He mentally slapped himself. This girl may not have had the looks, but she was nice. She stuck out her sleeve covered hand and he shook it,

"Hi, my name is Bubbles, Bubbles Uranium." Through the fabric of the sweater he could feel small delicate hands. He's heard about this girl. She has three other sisters the same age and apparently they are socially impaired and weird, but she seemed... normal.

"Your name suits your personality. What class are you going to?" That caught her attention,

"Ahhh, I've been told. Art. You?"

"I have art too. Let's go together." She smiled and they walked side by side. When they walked into the class, all eyes were on them. The girls in the class glared at Bubbles. She speed walked to an empty table in the back. Everyone had a person next to them, but she was by herself.

Boomer went to sit next to Brat, but she gave him an attitude and put her bag there. As soon as that happened the girls pushed their partners off of their seats and yelled for him to sit next to them. He just shrugged and looked around for a seat. His eyes going past everyone and landed on Bubbles. She was the only other girl in the class who wasn't insane, so he walked over and sat next to her,

"Hi Bubbles, I'm going to sit here with you. Is that okay?" She nodded, but was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Mainly because all of the girls, including Brat, were glaring at her.

"Why did they come in together?"

"Why did he choose a weirdo like her?"

"Why didn't he sit next to me? He sat next to that ugly anti-social bitch."

Bubbles couldn't take it. She put her head on the table and used her arms as if they were walls to block off the world, but then she felt a poke on her arm. She looked up to see Boomer looking worried. He mouthed,

'Are you okay?' Everyone in the room caught this,

"Ohhhh! It was out of pity!'' The second the person said that, Bubbles had an epiphany. He was only being nice to her out of pity. It all made sense, but it also made her heart clench.

"Yeah, I'm used to this. It's alright." Boomer wasn't buying it.

"Are you sure?" She sat up,

"Yeah, I'm fine." She faked a smile and he turned to the front of the class, where a teacher stood. This teacher was wearing a paint covered apron and had her brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail She wore old faded jeans and regular sneakers.

"Hello students! I am you art teacher, Mrs. Mack. Welcome! Since you guys are all high school students I expect you guys to know the standard rules around here. Now, today is the first day of class so it's going to be very simple. I would like for you to grab a paper and pencil and draw the person sitting next to you. This will help my know how you can draw actual people. You have the whole class to do it, so take your time" She passed out supplies, went to a half finished canvas, and began painting.

Within minutes the class became quieter, but there was still small conversations going on. Most of them were bad things about Bubbles. She ignored them and turned to look at Boomer, then she turned back ready to go.

She rolled up her sleeves and Boomer noticed that her hands indeed were delicate and small. They were perfectly manicured.

_Hmmmm. Even girls like Bubbles likes getting pampered._

She tucked stray hairs behind her ear and then she gripped the pencil in her hand and began drawing, occasionally looking at Boomer. While he just watched her.

She drew really quick, but she drew beautifully. Bubbles managed to draw Boomer perfectly. From head to toe. It looked like it was a picture of him with just a fancy texture. Boomer was amazed. To be honest he thought that she wasn't going to draw him that well. When she finished, she turned to look at his paper,

"Blank?" Boomer was so caught up in her drawing that he forgot about his own. He immediately grabbed his pencil and looked at Bubbles, but her hair was a bit messy.

He sighed and reached over and took out both of the hair ties that held her hair. Her blonde hair immediately spread out over her shoulders and framed her face. He put her hair ties on his left hand, away from was shocked. Stunned. Flabbergasted. Did he just do that? Oh, yes he did Bubbles. Yes he did. Bubbles heard growling from the others in the class. She felt dozens of eyes piercing into her.

When Boomer looked up at the rest of the class everyone turned around and pretended like nothing happened. He shrugged and turned back to Bubbles,

"Hey Bubbles, look at me for a bit." She did. She looked at him dead in the eyes, but he couldn't do the same. Her glasses were blocking him from seeing them.

"Ummm Bubbles?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you take off your glasses?" She panicked as soon as he said that,

"Why?" Her heart was pounding. There was no way she would take them off!

"So I can draw you." She shook her head,

"No, you can draw me like this." He frowned,

"C'mon Bubbles. I can only see your lips and the tip of your nose! Just real quick! You don't even have to take them off! Just slide them down" She shook her head again and her blonde hair swung with her head.

"For one minute?" Nope.

"For 30 seconds?" Nope.

"For 10 seconds?!" Nope.

"For 5 seconds?!" She thought about it... Nope.

"Two seconds?!" She nodded her head.

_Two seconds isn't long enough for him to remember right?_ He exhaled in slight frustration. 2 seconds?! C'mon now! Well, it was still better than not at all.

Bubbles lifted her hands to the sides of her face, her hands were shaking slightly and he didn't know why. It couldn't that bad. Could it?

"Ready Boomer?" He nodded in anticipation. This girl has gotten him extremely curious.

Bubbles put her hands on the arms of her glasses and slid them down her nose, successfully covering the bottom half of her face. Boomer's breath caught in his throat.

Large bright blue cerulean eyes. Long blonde eyelashes. They stared at him intently. They were nothing like he's ever seen before, yet they felt so familiar.

But all too soon, the glasses were back on. He found himself wanting to rip the glasses off of her face to take a better look at them, but he needed to draw. As he was drawing, Bubbles swiftly took her hair ties from his other hand and pulled her hair back into their signature pigtails and laid her head down.

He finished, it was near the end of the class. The bell rung and Bubbles jumped up from her seat, put her drawing on the teacher's desk, and ran out of the class to her next class. Boomer watched her go and took his time with his stuff and was the last one to leave. Outside Brat was waiting for him. She apologized for being 'bitchy' and they walked hand-in-hand in the halls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I know that some people want songs to be on here, but I am having trouble picking them. I already have a few songs in mind, but be free to give me suggestions. I'll find a way to incorporate it in the story.**

**BTW, The identity revealing won't happen that fast. It will take time before the guys figure that out. I know, I'm excited to just shove it all in the PPnkGs' faces, but not yet. (T _ T) Oh and all of the girls will cope with the guys a bit differently, so the guys will act like jerks at some points.  
**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V (With Robin this time)**

First period Robin had Computers. Her treatment in the hall wasn't good either. People tugged and yanked on her long braid. That's the main reason why Blossom puts her hair up, but Robin refused. She refused to let these jerks get away with the satisfaction. If she liked having her hair out, then she will have her hair out.

People shoved into her much like what they did to Bubbles. She finally reached the computer class. It was one of the few rooms in the school that had air conditioning. The room hasn't filled in yet, so she was the first one there. The teacher in this class was a big bald man wearing a white button-up shirt, a black tie, black pants, and black dress shoes. He just told her to sit anywhere.

_Thank goodness. I get to pick my seat._

The computers in the class were arranged so that 3 of the 4 walls were lined by computers (including the wall with the door). The front of the classroom there was a large desk for the teacher and large windows.

Robin went to the last computer on one of the sides and placed her bag on the one next to hers. No one will sit next to her anyways.(Think of a 'U' shape, Robin is going to sit at one of the ends)

After a couple of minutes the class began filling in. As she expected, not a single person wanted to sit next to her. She sighed,

_Ooooooh big surprise._

The teacher began telling them rules and such. Just as he was about to finish two more students came in. Robin rolled her eyes,

_Ughhhh, them!_ Mitch and Princess came in and lied about why they were late.

_They were lost. Yeah right_. Their lips were slightly bruised and was two empty seats next to each other and Robin let out a breath in relief. They can sit there. Far. Away. From. Her. The teacher finished his little speech and gave them free-time on the computers. Logins and passwords to get in were already given to all of the students.

Username: First 4 letters of their First names and then the first 4 letters of their last.

Password: Student ID

Robin quickly logged on and checked to see what the teacher was doing.

_Good. He's at his computer. _She quickly dug into her bag and grabbed her iPod. It had some of the newest songs that they have just recorded and Robin liked to listen them before they got released to the fans.

She plugged in her earbuds and strung them inside of her shirt, behind her so that it was behind her neck. Then she put them into her ears. She was so busy that she didn't notice Mitch raise his hand and she didn't notice the teacher walking up to his seat.

She undid her braid and let her hair cover her earbuds. Then she started her music and started browsing the internet... or she started browsing websites that the school _didn't _ban. She was so in to it, that she didn't even notice that everyone in the class was focused on Mitch and Princess.

She didn't notice the screaming and the protests that Princess was doing. She didn't notice that the teacher had stuck a sticky note on the computer that said 'Out of Order' or that he was pointing at her. She didn't notice Princess yelling at her to switch seats and the stares that the class gave her. Didn't notice a reluctant chestnut haired boy walking to her or the fact that he was talking her. What she did notice was that he picked up her bag and dropped it harshly on the ground.

She glared at him, but to him it just looked like she was finally acknowledging him. He half expected her to squeal and scream, but she didn't. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and put it on the other side. Then she turned back to Mitch, she mouthed,

'Sorry' Then she move the hair on her left side behind her ear to show him her earbuds. This time he rolled his eyes.

_Well then! Someone's in a prissy mood. Gosh, I didn't know guys got PMS. _

She turned back to the computer a bit irritated by him already. She pressed the pause/play button on the earbuds and took them out of her ears, took both ends and put them on the left side of her neck. They were slightly visible, but her hair covered them. Now that they were out she could hear the people talking about her.

Robin continued browsing, but during the last 5 minutes of class she decided to check something, the PPG's fanpage. On the website, fan comments and compliments always brought her mood up. Even if they were about constructive criticism, she didn't care. As long as they weren't rude, she was perfectly fine with considering some of the fans opinions (Hint hint). As she read their comments she smiled.

"Wow, you really are a PPG freak." Mitch was looking at her computer screen. That comment snapped her out of her happy mood,

"Excuse me? Ever heard of a thing called privacy?" she snapped. He scoffed,

"What's so great about them. Sure they're hot, but they won't even tell their fans where they are. It's pretty much like they are gone from the face of the earth, where no one can find them."

"They are doing it because they want a normal high school life without being followed or stalked. " Robin was angry. How dare he. HOW DARE HE!

" Yeah, you and your sisters are probably the cause of them in hiding." Nope, but they were the ones who decided it.

"Are you implying something?! They will end up like you guys if they told where they were!" Now Mitch was pissed,

"What do you mean that they will end up like us, PPG freak?! " Robin was seething,

"Stop. Calling. Me. P. P. G. Freak." Mitch glared at her,

"P. P. G. Freak."

They were so caught up in the argument that they didn't even know that the class was watching them, silently cheering for Mitch.

"You have the audacity to call me a PPG freak, but your precious Power Punks are trying to copy them in _every _aspect. You, my friend, clearly have bad perception." Robin looked the time on the computer screen and shut it off. Right when it was off the bell rang and she ran to the door.

_PPG FREAK!? THAT BASTARD! I'LL SHOW HIM A PPG FREAK! WHERE DID I PUT LAST YEAR'S YEARBOOK GODDAMMIT!? AND I THOUGHT HE WAS CUTE TOO! FUCKING ASS WIPE!  
_

Robin had a fire in her eyes, but by now you should know that no one could see them. She finally calmed down and walked in the halls, wondering if she should go to her locker or not. The girls all had lockers next to each other because of their last names, but Robin preferred it that way. Robin thought about it and decided to just go to her next class.

She could tell which were the PPnkGs lockers as she walking by. Although Princess' last name wasn't close to the Plutoniums', being rich got her anything and everything she wanted.

They were all next to each other decorated in their respective colors. Each of their lockers had their group's acronym on it.

The first locker had a sparkly green 'P'. Second locker had a sparkly blue 'P'. Third one had a purple 'nk'. The last one had a red sparkly 'G'.

Princess was at her locker and glared at Robin as she walked by. She slammed her locker shut and ran ahead of Robin towards the bathroom.

_What? Does she need to take a shit or something?_

As Robin was walking pass the bathroom, her arm was yanked and she was slammed so that her back hit the sink. She rubbed her back.

''Mother fu-" Robin looked up to see 2 orange puffballs and beady brown eyes. _Princess._ Behind princess were three other girls. They weren't the Plutoniums. Just the PPnkG's followers. Robin snarled,

"What the hell do you want?" Princess rolled her eyes,

"Stay away from my man. I saw the way you trying to talk to him in class." Robin was pissed off again,

"Excuse me, but were you paying attention in class?"

"No, but I saw that you were talking to Mitch and that he was extremely upset. What did you show him your cuts?" She laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. She had an ugly laugh. All snorts. It sounded like a pig was dying.

Robin didn't even had cuts on her arms. Her skin was like porcelain completely mark free. She couldn't stand hurting herself by _accident_. What makes this bitch think that she would do it on _purpose?_

Robin scoffed." You were probably too busy staring at him to know the words that were coming out of his mouth. Trust me, I have no interests in that guy." Princess rolled her eyes,

"What ever. Trade seats with me." Robin was beginning to lose her patience with this chick.

"No." Princess was shocked.

"WHAT?!" Robin rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time,

"What? Is the word 'No' not in your dictionary?" Robin turned to walk away. Princess was red now,

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU A QUESTION! I AM _ORDERING _YOU TO TRADE SEATS WITH ME!" Robin ignored her and continued her way out. Princess attempted to punch Robin, but Robin just ducked. She ended up punching the tiled wall and hurt her hand. Princess' little posse was too busy tending to her to notice that Robin had made her escape to class.

" YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Robin smirked when she heard it and entered class.

* * *

**This chapter isn't as long or romantic as the Blues'chapter, but don't worry. Mitch will eventually get that stick out of his ass and become less of a jerk. BTW, the Reds are next. Fair warning guys: I am a pretty serious straight A student and there will be times where I have to do school work. So, updates will be inconsistent.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the last chapter! I used my grandpa's laptop to write it and he has this weird program that changes some of the letters when you type them. He uses it because it changes the letters to Vietnamese letters with accents. IDK, but I had to constantly delete some words and it screwed it up a little! When I went to replace chapter with a revised one I accidentally uploaded a chapter from another story. I changed it, but I feel really bad if anyone got confused for a bit!**

** Wow. I'm a mess. -.-* **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V (Blossom)**

When she walked in the halls, people shoved. People pushed. What else was new.

"She dresses like an old lady."

"Even teachers dress younger than her."

"She's the top student of the sophomore class."

"Tch. Typical. She's such a geek."

Blossom's first class of the day was Creative writing. The desks in the class were in columns and there were assigned seats.

Blossom sat in the back of the first column. Berserk and Brick were in this class too. Brick sat in the second-to-last column in the last seat. Girls wanted to sit next to him, but the teacher didn't want chaos to ensue, so no one sat next to him. Berserk sat in the worst seat possible. In _front _of Blossom.

_Great. I'm stuck with her. Does the world hate me? Did I do something wrong to deserve this?_

Blossom wanted to punch Berserk's face so many times before and now they were closer than ever.

_Great. Just great._

The teacher explained the rules much like other teachers would do on the first day and then gave them free time to chat. Blossom just pulled out a book and read. Or she tried to read, but Berserk grabbed the book from her hands,

"Hey, whatcha reading Blossy?" She asked in a mocking tone. Blossom sighed, she was _not_ going to go through this so early in the morning.

"Berserk, can I have my book back?" Berserk smirked,

"Awwww. Is little the little Cherry Blossom mad? Does she want her book back?" The teacher looked up from her desk,

"Berserk stop it. That's enough." Brick nodded from his seat,

"Yeah Berserk, leave her alone." Berserk pouted,

"But Brick. I'm just joking. Nothing big. Right, Blossom?" Blossom ignored her and pulled out a notebook instead. She turned to a blank page and began writing. Berserk tried to talk to her again,

"Oh, are you writing a poem?" Nope, what Blossom was actually writing was lyrics that had just popped into her mind. If she didn't write them down, she would've forgotten them.

"Hello? Earth to Blossom!" Blossom just continued to write and ignored her. The class snickered, no one has ever ignored a Power Punk. Berserk was growing impatient.

"Blossom?! I'm talking to you!" Blossom looked up and said bluntly,

"Yeah, I know, I just didn't feel like it was important." Berserk was shocked.

"What?! Not important?! Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"Yeah, you're Berserk Plutonium, oldest of three. Your family is the fourth contributor to this school." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"FOURTH?!" Blossom sighed,

"Yes, fourth. 1st are the Utoniums. 2nd are the Jojos. 3rd are the Morbucks. And 4th are the Plutoniums- your family."

"Are you being smart with me?!" Blossom sighed,

"I don't need to be smart with you. Can I have my book back ?" Berserk was seething,

"Oh this book? Yeah, you can have it back - IN SHREDS!" She then began shredding and tearing the contents of the book and threw it at Blossom's face.

"BERSERK PLUTONIUM! MAIN OFFICE!NOW!" She froze,

"Oh shit." She had completely that they were in a classroom. Berserk gathered her stuff and stormed to the door,

"FINE, BUT I"M TELLING MY PARENTS! I WON'T GET IN TROUBLE!" She then slammed it shut. The teacher sighed,

"Well, Blossom, it looks like you can't sit here, so go to the empty seat next Brick, the last seat in the last row." Blossom nodded and went to pick up the ripped up papers, but the teacher stopped her,

"Just go, I'll clean it up." The class was quiet as she walked to her new seat. They were all glaring at her, warning her about getting too close to their Brick.

Brick looked at Blossom. She sighed for the umpteenth time today and reached into her bag. She pulled out another copy of the torn book. His eyes widened,

" What the?" She looked at him,

"What?" He was a bit shocked,

"You have an extra book?" She nodded her head and put the book down,

"Yeah, I'm used to this kind of thing. She used to do this to me all of the time last year, but never got into trouble, so now I always have an extra at hand."

"Oh. What's your name again? You're Blossom, right?"

"Right. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'll have to know the name of the person who will sit next to me for the rest of the year, right?"

"Right..."

_This will probably be the only time he will talk to me, so it wouldn't matter if he knows my name._

Brick looked away, but turned back to talk to her,

"Hey, you're at the top of sophomore class, right?" She was shocked,

"Right again." Why was he still talking to her? She had no idea why, but she didn't mind. In fact she thought that it was nice.

"You know, I was the top at my old school." Blossom's eyes widened,

"Really?" Brick frowned slightly,

"Hey!" She put her hands up in defense,

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or to be rude, but it's just unbelievable. Are you being serious."

"I'm dead serious. In this head there is a 4.0 GPA with an high IQ of 132." Brick had a smug look on his face.

_132 that's at a gifted level! _Blossom smirked a little,

"Ohhh sorry to burst your bubble, but I have an IQ of 136. And 2 of my sisters have IQ points that are only a few below yours, Buttercup actually matches your IQ" She smirked even more when she saw his reaction.

"I will beat you... and your little sister too." she chuckled at him,

"My, my, my. Mr. Jojo, is that a challenge?" He nodded vigorously. She giggled and he found it quite adorable,

"Brick, you won't be able to do it." He frowned,

"And why not?" She smiled,

"Because you don't seem like the type." Brick smiled,

"Hey! Don't judge a book by its cover." Blossom placed her head so that it was being held up by her right hand,

"Try telling that to the rest of the school." Brick didn't hear her,

"What?" She faked a smile,

"Nothing. By the way I'm curious. How did you meet the Power Punks and why aren't you guys together?" Brick shrugged his shoulders,

"We met over the summer when they came to our concert with back stage passes and we're not couples because this is all fun and games really. I still haven't found _the one _yet. Do you know what I mean?" She nodded, but she felt relief wash over her for some reason. _Maybe he isn't all bad._

"Hey, Blossom? Have you found _the one _yet?" She shook her head no. Brick felt a little relief wash over him a well. He didn't know why.

"Ummm what class do you have next?" Blossom was confused,

"Why?"

"Because I want to see if my new _friend_ has another class with me. Duh? Jeez, I thought you were supposed to be smart." She pouted and turned away,

"Blossom?"

"...I have music next." He laughed,

"Me too. Let's go together." She wasn't sure what to say. All of the girls were glaring at her. _Ohhh shit._ Blossom just nodded her head. The bell rung 5 minutes later and they actually walked together. People glared at her even harder,

The bookworm and the celebrity were walking together. Side-by-side. That just made people bump into Blossom even more. She was having trouble staying beside him with everyone pushing her back. She reached out for him, but couldn't reach. Her arm was getting hard to keep up and she was about to drop it when a much larger hand grabbed hers and pulled her.

It was Brick. He pulled her into his chest and she blushed hard. The hallway seemed to freeze and glares intensified. He turned them both around with his arm secured around her waist, shielding her from the vicious heathens that pushed her. His hand was firm on her waist and he felt something weird. It didn't feel like she was wearing just a sweater. It felt like there was something layered on her. Something _wrapped_ around her.

They were so close that he could smell her.

_Strawberry?_ She smelled really good. The smell was actually addicting and when he reached the music room, he almost didn't want to let go, but he did because he noticed the blush on her face. He rubbed his neck sheepishly,

"Let's go in."She nodded,

"Y-yeah." And they walked in together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal P.O.V (Buttercup)**

There were people who shoved. People who pushed. You guys get the gist.

"Look, it's the _man_ in the nerd group."

"Shut up. _He_ might get mad and go Hulk smash." Buttercup growled at the girl who said that and she backed off.

_Yeah. That's what I thought._

Buttercup had gym in the morning. Isn't that great. Early in the morning she has to report to fucking gym. It's not that she didn't like gym. In fact, she loves gym, but the people she had it with made her pissed off.

Butch and Brute were both in her gym class.

Good thing the actual exercise didn't start yet. It starts in two days, on Thursday.

The gym teacher is giving the students time to buy gym clothes.

The gym teacher was a young woman in her mid or late 20's. She was pretty and active. She wore a red hoodie with the school's logo, gray sweatpants, and gray running shoes.

"Now students. Gym clothes would mean sweatpants, loose t-shirts, basketball shorts, yoga pants, running shoes, etc. You do not need to look like you're going to prom. DO NOT wear your brand new sneakers, wear your old ones." The kids were confused, so a girl asked,

"Why?" the teacher cringed,

"Two words. Geese. Shit." They were still confused so she added, "There is geese poop EVERYWHERE! Your sneakers _will_ get ruined if you go outside." They finally understood now.

"Of course you change in the locker rooms. Boys locker room, to the left. Girls, to the right. Bring your deodorant and whatever, but if you bring perfume or cologne, make sure that the bottles are made or plastic. We wouldn't want glass shattering in the locker rooms. Got it?" They all nodded. They teacher sighed and looked at her watch,

"Alright guys, since we don't start today, you can play with the balls or whatever, just don't do anything illegal or plain idiotic." Some classmates cheered, many just went to sit on the bleachers. Buttercup sighed and went _behind_ the bleachers.

Butch and Brute finally stopped. They were too busy sucking face in the back, that they didn't even hear anything that the teacher said. Brute's 'friends' filled them both in. Then they went on about gossip and shit that Buttercup couldn't understand.

Through the bleachers she could see Brute and her clique without the Punks,

"Hahahaha! Yeah, you know the PPG's most recent music video? Well, I've memorized the whole dance. It was super easy." All of the girls were shocked,

"Really?! That dance looked very difficult." Buttercup scoffed,

_Of course it was! Do you have any idea how long it took for me to choreograph the dance and then teach my sisters?!_

Brute laughed,

"No, not at all" Buttercup rolled her eyes. A girl in Brute's group chuckled,

"Show us!" Within seconds the whole group was begging. Brute pretended to think about it,

"Okay." She grabbed her bag and pulled out her cell phone, she picked the song and got into a dance position.

(Sorry, No songs yet. Only when they are actually singing)

She began moving to a beat, but the wrong beat.

EVERYTHING that Brute did was wrong. And it was pissing Buttercup off because she was screwing with her work.

Her tempo. Her rhythm. Her posture. Her timing. The way her hips swayed. Her footing was wrong. Her legs were to far apart. Her arms were to wrong. She had no life in her dancing. ALL OF IT WAS WRONG!

Buttercup sighed,

"I can do better fucking blind folded goddammit." She then decided that it was safe and danced to the song _properly._

_Let's hope I'm not too rusty._She whispered to herself,

"5..6..7..8.." Then she began dancing.

Her breathing. Her footing and the order of her moves were perfectly in sync with the music. Her movements were strong and bold, but it became fluent when it needed it to be. Her body was in perfect form and she did not trip over her own feet like a certain Punk did.

When the music ended Brute stood there panting with limp arms. Buttercup however ended with much stronger arms and was barely breaking a sweat. All of the girls cheered for Brute nevertheless. Brute searched for Butch, he was standing nearby,

"Butch! How was my dancing?!" Butch walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down to whisper in her ear, the girls around squealed,

''To be truthful Brute, that dance was very bad," he whispered. Brute's face was red from anger,

"WHATTT?! I DID TERRIBLE?! " Butch cringed. There was a reason why he whispered it into her ear.

It was so that she wouldn't get embarrassed in front of everyone, but it was too late. She had to yell it for the whole world to hear. Butch let go of her waist,

"The person behind the bleachers did a much better job." As soon as those words escaped from his mouth a door slammed shut and everyone stared at the bleachers.

The girls turned to the bleachers ready to kill whoever stole Brute's spotlight. They ran over to it and looked through the seats and the sides, but saw no one.

"Who the hell are you talking about Butch?!" But he was gone too.

* * *

_OHH SHIT! OHHH SHIT! OHHHHHHH SHIT! THAT WAS FUCKING CLOSE!_

Buttercup had heard Butch say something about her dancing and ran for the doors. She was leaning against a wall.

"How... How did he see me?"

"Easy. From my angle at the side of the bleachers I could see you" She turned to see no one other than Butch. He continued,

"You have some killer moves bro."

_Bro? Oh ho ho ho someone thinks I'm an actual boy. I think I'll screw with him a little._

"Thanks, I've been dancing my whole life." On the inside Buttercup was just dying from laughter,

"You know, you are really small and you have a high pitched voice. Did you not go through puberty yet?"

_Hahahahaha! Trust me I've been through puberty. I'm just not a guy._

"Huh?" Butch shook his head,

"Never mind. Hey, we can use some dancers in our next music video. You should audition. After you beef up of course." Buttercup shook her head,

"Nah. I don't dance."

_I don't dance in videos as a guy and I only dance in my own music videos. As a chick, it wouldn't be that pleasing to the eye if I had all muscles._

"Think about it. Hey what's your name? You have 3 sisters right?" Buttercup chuckled,

_I guess the person who told him this stuff called me a guy for fun and he actually believed them. How idiotic and cute_

"My name is a bit long, call me BC" He nodded,

"In case you didn't know, I'm Butch." He held out his hand for her to shake and she gripped it firmly when she shook it. If her had felt to weak he would suspect something.

"BUTCH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Ahh Brute. What great timing. Butch rolled his eyes,

"Well that's my cue. What class do you have next?"

"I have music next.''

"Me too. See you in the next class then BC." Brute heard them,

"BC?! Why were you and that nerd talking?! What's with the nicknames!?" Butch walked away and lifted his hand to wave goodbye to Buttercup. Brute was trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

"What we were talking about is between BC and me and BC is easier than saying their name."

"Butch! TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT !" Butch just rolled his eyes and walked back into gym to play basketball. Buttercup went and roamed the halls for the remainder time and went to the roof.

On the roof, her phone rang and she picked up,

"Hello? Mom? What is it?...Right after school?!...Okay...yeah I got it. I'll tell the others."

The bell rung when her call ended and she made her way to the music room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm just loving the feedback already for my story! You guys are the best! I'm trying my best to keep this story updated, but its really hard, so please understand if sometimes a chapter is not up right away.**

** My spring break literally just started today and I was hoping to get to sleep in. T.T**

**My spring break is literally only 4 days long. Including the weekend, but I am going to spend it writing this story.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

When Buttercup entered the music room she spotted Bubbles and Blossom already there. Robin wasn't here yet for some reason. There were others in the room too.

Brick, Butch, and Mitch were already there. They were sitting there chatting. Butch's back was to her.

Brute was the only punk there at the moment and she glared at Buttercup.

The music room itself wasn't like most classrooms. It was a large room with a bunch of chairs lined up in a half circle around the center. Music stands were on a rack on the left side and there was a chalkboard in the front. Instruments and cases lined the right side of the room. There was also a small room in it. That is the teacher's office area.

Buttercup sat next with her sisters,

"How were your mornings?" they both sighed,

"Berserk ripped my book and threw it at me."

"I got slapped by Brat." Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"So, not much different from last year." They both nodded and Boomer came in with Brat,

"Hey, Bubbles! Why'd you leave so fast?!" That caught everyone's attention and they stared at Bubbles.

Brick's eyes wondered off and landed on Blossom. Her face grew redder than his hat.

And Butch's wondered and focused on Buttercup,

"Sup BC" She nodded towards him as if acknowledging him.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" The girls turned around to see Robin, but she was glaring at Mitch. He growled,

"One. Ugly. Bitch" She then turned her attention to her sisters. Buttercup rubbed her neck,

"Am I missing something?" Bubbles sighed,

"Okay, very different from last year. What the hell happened first period?" They all shrugged,

**"Let's talk about it in lunch." **After a few minutes passed more people came, including Berserk. Blossom rolled her eyes,

"Tch. I knew she wouldn't get in trouble."

"HELLO CLASS!" Everyone turned to look at the person who spoke. It was a middle aged woman with curly brown hair.

"I am your music teacher, Mrs. Scott. Now, I would explain the rules and all, but that's just boring and anyways I'm sure your 1st period teacher already did that. So, who here has experience with music? Whether it be instrumental or vocal."

Only the girls, RRB, and the three punks rose their hands.

"Oh, my that's a lot more than my last class. Thank goodness." She went on about what they were going to do in her class and 10 minutes in Princess came in with and ice pack in her left hand. Her right hand was slightly red.

She went to the punks. They all glared at the girls and the girls tried to glare back. _Tried. Stupid glasses._

"Oh my. Is there a bit of tension here? Am I going to have to keep you girls away from each other?" She got no response and sighed. She looked at the girls,

"Uranium siblings, what can you play?" Blossom answered for them,

"We can play a various amount of instruments and can sing a little."

"Plutoniums and Princess, what about you?" Princess scoffed at this,

"Oh yeah? We can do _both _perfectly." The teacher rolled her eyes,

"This isn't some competition. I'm not going to ask what the Jojo brothers can do. We all know what they're capable of. Okay students, I guess you can go around the room and pick what you want to play or do." She then went back to her office.

Everyone split up and the girls went over to some stringed instruments. Robin picked up a violin and looked at it. Princess laughed from behind her,

"Hahaha. Of course you would pick the violin. You're so used to playing the blood one right?" She then started doing a motion similar to playing a violin on her wrist. Buttercup growled,

"And I'm guessing that you will get the tuba because you so used to blowing things, right?" Robin laughed. You can always count on Buttercup to have your back.

"Oooooh you want some ice with that puffball?" Princess growled,

"Shut up or things will get ugly." Robin rolled her eyes,

"Things got ugly the second you walked in this room!" Brute growled and Buttercup smirked at her,

"See, I would slap you, but that would be considered animal abuse. Growling at me like a wild dog. Woof!"Robin and Buttercup were giving each other high-fives and Blossom stepped in. No brawls are going to happen with her around.

"C'mon you two. No starting fights." Berserk laughed,

"Ohh my are you scared?"Blossom sighed,

"Yeah, I'm scared. I'm scared that someone's going to get hurt and it _won't _ be my sisters." Brat scoffed,

"Ohhhh yeah?! What can You nerds do? Look at Bubbles, I slapped her across the face and she didn't do shit." Blossom sighed,

"That's because Bubbles has self-control. These two, however, do not. So if you would excuse us." And she dragged her sisters away with Bubbles shaking her head behind her.

"Ughhh. How am I going to deal with this again?" Robin and Buttercup were just laughing. Butch walked up to them,

"Hey BC! Did you consider what I asked you?" Buttercup pretended to think,

"I'm still not sure. Sorry bro." He sighed,

"Oh. Tell me when you have decided." He walked away. The girls were confused, they heard him call her that earlier but, they didn't really care at the moment. All of them were busy with their own Jojos.

"BC?" Buttercup laughed awkwardly,

"Yeah... he actually thinks that I'm a guy..."

**"... WHAT?!" **As soon as they said that the bell rang.

* * *

**Short chapter! Yeah I know, but what else can you do on the first day of school. Come on now! You guys should understand! All I did on my first day of orchestra was sit there and talk to people.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I am perfectly aware that Mitch has brown eyes and Robin has blue. In the show, Robin is shown to be betrayed by Princess, so I thought that having her in this story would be better than having Bunny. And Mitch is in this story because I have no ideas for OCs and I'm a lazy bum who has no imagination.**

** BTW, them having purple eyes was only because I thought that it would make the characters more unique. IDK. I'm trying here.**

* * *

**No one's P.O.V (****Skip time: ****l****unch) **

Robin, Blossom, and Bubbles were all chilling on the roof eating their lunches. They usually grabbed their food from the cafeteria and ate on the roof when the weather was nice. The roof was the only place that they could eat in peace.

They were resting their elbows on the ledge and looking out over the school.

Robin was stabbing her meatloaf,

"Hey guys. Where's Buttercup? We need answers like right now."They both sighed and Blossom rolled her eyes

"It's only the first day of school and she already started something." Just as she said that, Buttercup came bursting on the roof dying in laughter. Blossom was the first to yell,

"Buttercup! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Buttercup calmed down and smiled,

"Oh you mean about that Butch thing?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Well, I need to hear your stories too."

* * *

**Five minutes later...**

Blossom was now rubbing her temples,

"Okay so Robin. Mitch and you got into a little squabble and he sits next to you in computers now. Bubbles, Boomer sits next to you in Art and you SHOWED HIM YOUR EYES! And Buttercup, Butch saw you _dancing_, but he mistook you for a guy." All three girls nodded their heads.

"Yup!''

"Yea."

"He's such an idiot." A cute one though.

"BC! I KNOW YOU'RE ON THE ROOF!" Buttercup's eyes widened,

"Oh shit! I didn't think that he would find me so quickly!" Her sisters' eyed widened as well,

**"BUTTERCUP! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"**

No more than 2 seconds later Buttercup was tackled to the ground. It was Butch. He was covered in food. His brothers and Mitch followed right after him,

**"BUTCH STOP IT! CALM DOWN!" **Blossom watched as they rolled on the ground,

"Maybe we should I don't know... STOP HIM?!" Brick sighed,

"Hey, do you think we should tell him that's a chick?" Mitch shrugged,

**"Relax Brick/Blossom. Just let him figure it out on his own." **Mitch froze and so did Robin. They said the same exact thing. They just said it to their own red leaders.

Butch and Buttercup were both on the ground. Butch was on top of her and was gripping her collar a fist ready to hit her. She, however, remained still.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK BC?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL!"

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I WAS PUSHED!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL WERE YOU LAUGHING LIKE A FUCKING MANIAC FOR!"

" I feel bad and all, but you have to admit, that was freaking hilarious. Right guys?" She turned to the other boys. The guys all had their own fair share in the laughing. In fact the whole cafeteria did.

What happened? Simple.

**Earlier...**

Buttercup was getting her food from the cafeteria. When she was walking by Brute pushed her super hard and her tray landed on Butch's head.

"Pft. Oh my god Butch..pft.. are you okay?!" The cafeteria was dead silent. The tray slowly slid down his face and he did not move a single muscle.

Almost immediately the silence in the cafeteria was broken and laughter erupted with the exception of some crazed fan girls who were seething. Brute gasped,

"OHH MY GOD BUTCH! URANIUM, YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" Buttercup was dying from laughter, but she heard her loud and clear,

"What... no...haha...NO I DIDN'T! I WAS PUSHED!" Brute ran to his side and began cleaning him up. He still wasn't moving, but his face was red and his fist was clenched.

"Nuh uh. I saw you. No one pushed you. You did it because you wanted to."

"What. The. FUCK! WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?!"Brute shrugged,

"How the fuck am I supposed to know about what goes on in that mind of yours?!"

Butch was now shaking in anger. Boomer coughed,

"Um... BC? RUN!" And like that Buttercup ran to the one place that she knew her sisters were, the roof.

Butch jumped from his seat, but his brothers prevented him from getting anywhere. When he broke away he ran through the halls and asked if they saw Buttercup. One girl pointed him to the roof and yeah...that's what happened...

"Butch, I swear on my life that I did not dump my food on you purposely." His fist remained up and she remained unfazed,

"You wouldn't hit a person with glasses, would you?" He chuckled,

"Your damn straight I will." She sighed and pouted,

"You wouldn't hit a _girl _with glasses, would you?" He froze and she flipped them over easily. Robin laughed at this,

"YEAH! YOU GO BUTTERCUP!" Mitch gawked,

"No one has ever been able to get Butch off like that before..." Robin laughed and patted his shoulder,

"Well, Buttercup is the toughest fighter." Mitch scoffed,

"No, Butch is." Robin rolled her eyes,

"Yeah that's why she's on top right now."

Buttercup was now straddling him and used both of her hands to pin his arms down.

"Buttercup? YOU'RE A CHICK?!" She laughed,

"That's my name, don't wear it out and yes. I'm a 'chick_'_." Butch felt like a complete idiot.

He had heard that there were 4 Uranium sisters. _Not _3, but he also heard that there was 3 girls and 1 guy. He should have noticed her appearance and behavior.

She didn't pay attention to the 'hot' Plutonium sisters, but he figured that she 'swung the other way' if you know what I mean. She was short and skinny, but some guys were just like that. Her hands were small and her fingers were petite. Lips were more plump than a normal guy's lips would be. Her skin was smooth and porcelain like. And more importantly, how soft her body was compared to a guy's hard muscular makeup.

Everyone just watched the two in amusement. Robin sighed,

"Wow. I wish I had some popcorn or something." Mitch nodded,

"Agreed." They looked at each other.

**"Did we just agree on something?" **Boomer and Bubbles just laughed at them,

**"You guys have more in common than you think." **Both blondes looked at each other and laughed even harder. Blossom and Brick rolled their eyes,

**"You guys are acting really immature." **They stared at each this point both blondes were just leaning on each other for support because they were laughing so hard.

**"Uhh guys? You done?" **Everyone turned to see that Butch and Buttercup were sitting on the ground staring at them. Blossom coughed,

"Well... this isn't weird at all..."

* * *

**I'M SORRY! THIS CHAPTER IS SUCH A LAME ONE! I was in another state all day, but this was just ughh. I tried, I really did. Trust me, next chapter actually going to have something to move the plot along. I swear! There actually wasn't even supposed to be a chapter today, but some of you were asking so nicely I just had to! Man, I'm weak...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow. It's only been about a week and so many people are anxious to get this story moving. You guys have no idea how happy I am that you are enjoying this! TT . TT**

**This chapter may be a little short, but at least the story is moving...**

* * *

"FINALLY! WE GET TO GO HOME!"

"Robin, you're drawing too much attention."

The four girls were walking to their usual pick-up area. No one was around them. They arrived at the same spot from the morning and a slick black limo was already there. The passenger window rolled down to reveal a blonde beauty with pink eyes. Blossom gasped,

"Mom! What are you doing here?!" The woman stared,

"You have to see a client today." Bubbles rubbed her temples,

"Why didn't you tell us beforehand?" Buttercup rubbed the back of her neck,

"Oops." Robin glared at her,

"Oops?!" They all turned their attention to Buttercup. She laughed awkwardly,

"Did I fail to tell you guys that mom called earlier?!" The three girls slapped the back of her head,

**"YEAH! YOU DID!"** They were all yelling at Buttercup,

"How is it that you're smarter than us?!- Robin

"What are we going to wear?! I _refuse_ to wear _this_ there."- Bubbles

"How did you forget?!" -Blossom.

"ENOUGH! GET IN!"

**"Yes, mom." **

When inside the limo, their mother threw clothes at them,

"Here, change." Blossom gasped,

"But what if someone sees?" She shook her head,

"Don't worry, the windows are tinted anyways."

She rolled up the window between the passenger/driver with the back. The girls immediately stripped out of their clothes. Bandages and glasses were flying everywhere.

Blossom let her hair out of the bun and it fell into waves behind her back. She tied her hair in a ponytail using her signature red bow and wore a red v-neck, black skinny jeans, and red chucks.

Bubbles took out her pigtails and wore a navy blue circle skirt, white shirt, a denim jacket, and white flats.

Buttercup took off her beanie and wore a green tank-top, a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, and black boots.

Robin wore a light purple off-the-shoulder top, white shorts, and purple Vans.

The arrived at a large mansion, smaller than theirs, but it was very large compared to most of the houses in the area. There were huge golden gates in the front. The gates opened slowly, letting them slip through.

The limo went around a fountain and stopped in front of the house. The girls got out and a woman in a maid's outfit was waiting there,

"Hello, my master is very glad that you were able to come. Follow me." They walked into the house. The house was nice and all, but it did not feel homey.

They were lead to what they assumed too be the living room.

The living room was rather dark with a fire in the fireplace and a few lamps on . An obese man was sitting on the couch.

He had dozens of rings on his fingers. His hair was balding, but on the sides it was orange and curly. Sitting next to him was a woman. She had brown hair and bags were under her brown eyes. Must have been from stress.

The man smiled and spoke with a deep baritone voice,

"Welcome PPGs and the beautiful Mrs. Utonium. As lovely as always. I understand that you are still modeling?" He had a slightly creepy face and the woman next to him glared at Christina. Christina laughed awkwardly,

"Thank you, and yes I still model. My daughters actually model a little themselves." The man laughed,

"Haha. What a coincidence, my own daughter wants to model. Do you think you can see if she can qualify? Maybe you can even be her manager. She just adores being in the spotlight." Christina shook her head and he frowned,

"Sorry, but I only manage for my daughters. Is this all you called us here for?" The man chuckled,

"No, I called you here for a request. Please, sit." They all sat down across from the two. The girls remained quiet while their mother did the negotiating. Christina rose a brow,

"May I ask what this request is?" He dug into his pocket and pulled out a cigar. The woman next to him took a lighter and lit it for him. Christina waited for a response but received none.

"Your request?" The man made a hand motion towards the woman to tell her to explain. She sighed,

"You see, our daughter's birthday is coming up and she is a huge fan. We would very much like it if you girls can perform for us." Christina looked at Blossom. Blossom sighed,

"I don't know..." the woman clasped her hands together,

"Please! Our daughter is very precious to us. She will have a fit when she finds out that you can't come." Buttercup coughed and whispered to Robin,

"Sounds like a 5 year old brat to me." Robin nodded. Blossom smacked them both behind the head and looked at the woman,

"How old is your daughter going to be?" The woman looked back at her,

"This will be her 16th birthday." Bubbles sighed,

"We can't ruin a girl's 16th birthday..." the girls all nodded and looked at Christina,

"Alright. It seems that my daughters will perform." The woman beamed,

"Thank you. Party is in two weeks." They all got up. Christina shook both the man and woman's hands,

"My daughters will be there. Now, we must go now. Nice negotiating with you Mr. and Mrs. Morbucks." The girls froze.

**MORBUCKS!**

They walked back to the front door. Buttercup was pulling at her own hair,

"Mom, why didn't you tell us that this was for the Morbucks?!" Christina rose a brow,

"Why? do you girls have a problem with it?" Robin face palmed,

"Mom, his daughter goes to our school. Princess Morbucks." Christina shrugged,

"So?" Bubbles gasped,

"Mom, Princess and her friends are the bane of our existences in school. They are the worst." Christina rolled her eyes,

"You girls already took on the job. You can't back down now." And like that, she ran out of the door. The girls tried to protest, but Blossom spoke,

"Girls, in school we are completely different people. Right now, we are professionals who has a job to do. We cannot let personal feelings get in the way... no matter how strong they are." They all groaned, Blossom was right...like always.

They opened the huge double doors and stepped out. Only for each of the girls to crash into something.

"BRICK! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"BOOMER!"  
"BUTCH! ARE YOU HURT?!"

"MITCH! WHICH ONE OF THOSE STUPID SERVANTS D-"

**"EEEP! IT'S THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!"**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Heyyy heyy heyy! Yeah, I know, it's been a while huh? OVER 2 weeks since I've updated! UNACCEPTABLE!**_

**I am seriously trying to update, but I have 3 projects, two school trips and after school activities coming up over the next week, not to mention finals, the state required Biology test, and every single day I help my grandma with carrying huge boxes of fruit. ****In fact , if I decided to continue track and field, I probably wouldn't even have time to breathe.**

**By the time summer comes, in my case, late June b/c of snow-days, I'll be free and updates will be up faster... unless I have to watch my siblings.****You know what? I just realize that I am a really busy person, so please try to respect that and wait until the summer.**

**Jeez, by now I would've expected myself to give up with all of these issues, but I am not going to.****Why are people saying that I might not continue and that I gave up? ****This story is just too fun to write, I am going to finish it to the very end. Even if it has a crappy ending.**

**My schedules for writing are just sporadic and random. I'm sorry!**

**I suck when it comes to planning. Don't get me wrong, I know how I'll end all of my stories and the main idea of them all, but I can't seem to find the right words to put into individual chapters. Maybe you can give some advice for the rookie author?**

* * *

**"EEEEP IT'S THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!"**

Princess and the Plutoniums then proceeded to help the girls up, but they didn't let go. The girls had to struggle a whole lot to get out of their grasps. Blossom brushed imaginary dust off of her, bowed her head slightly and looked at Brick,

"Sorry for bumping into you guys. Are you okay?" Brick was about to respond when Berserk spoke up,

"Awww Cherry! You don't need to apologize! It's _their _fault." Bubbles held out her hand to help Boomer,

"Here." Boomer smiled at her and tried to grab her hand, but then someone else grabbed it, Brat.

"Oh my, Bubz! You have such pretty and delicate hands. They do not look like the hands of such a powerful and amazing drummer." Bubbles pulled her hand away,

"Um Thanks?" They heard a cough and turned to face the person. Robin rubbed the back of her head,

"Ummm. Who are you girls?" Well, she had to pretend that she has never met these girls before so...yeah. Princess smiled triumphantly,

"Oh, so sorry. I am Princess Morbucks, daughter of King and Queen Morbucks **(A/N: I believe that's what their names were. I don't really remember)**" She made a dramatic gesture towards her home, pointed at the others and continued boringly,

"And this is Berserk, Brat, and Brute Plutonium. We are like, your biggest fans." Brute nodded,

"Yup! You girls inspire us so much. Emerald, you're my favorite." Buttercup chuckled awkwardly,

"Thanks, but we're not that great." The four girls shook their heads,

**"NO! YOU GIRLS ARE AMAZING AND THOSE WHO ARE NOT WORTHY SHOULD BE TREATED LIKE TRASH! Especially those damn Uranium sisters.**_**"**_They said the last part much quieter, but the girls still heard them. A cough interrupted them and all 8 girls turned to see 4 fairly annoyed Jojos. Mitch rolled his eyes,

"You girls need to stop treating them like goddesses. They want to be treated like everyone else. You know, equal." Robin nodded,

"You have no idea, man. You have no idea." Butch rose a brow,

"Oh I think that we do." Buttercup shook her head,

"You guys don't understand what we're talking about." Butch stared at her,

"Oh yeah? Try me, babe." Boomer rolled his eyes and Bubbles was the only one who caught it. Bubbles giggled,

"Girls, are we forgetting something?" Blossom snapped her head out of whatever world it was in and nodded,

"Well, our manager is waiting in the limo, so we have to go. Sorry for-" Blossom stopped mid-sentence when something caught her attention: A black limo speeding by and a blonde head popping out of the window,

"HAVE FUN GIRLS! IF YOU NEED A RIDE I CAN COME PICK YOU UP! DON'T COME BACK TOO SOON! REMEMBER, MOMMY LOVES YA!" All four Puffs stood there, frozen in place. All four Punks jumped in joy. All four Ruffs stood there annoyed by four Punks. Brick coughed,

"That's some mom you got there."

The four puffs were just thinking the same thing,

**_Mother or not, that woman is so evil... I'm so proud, yet so mad at the same time T . T_**

The Powerpunks took advantage of their frozen state, dragged them back into the mansion and the boys followed. Brick sighed,

"Why did we come here in the first place?" Butch shrugged,

"The girls said that they had to show us something. _And _Princess' father needed to discuss something with us."

They all walked around the mansion and went into a huge room. The floors were wooden and well waxed. And one entire wall was covered by mirrors. In the corner of the room were various instruments. Speakers were on the top corners of the room, near the ceiling. Princess giggled,

"Well, we wanted to put on a show for the boys, but now it seems that you girls are also in for a treat. Hope you like it." She got servants to pull out 8 chairs and all of them were seated in them. Then the four punks left to change their clothes. Buttercup sighed,

"I'm curious, why do you guys hang out with these girls? They seem a bit _too _much to handle." Brick shrugged,

"Before I answer, tell me this: Where do you girls disappear to? Why?" Blossom laughed,

"Oh ho ho. Someone's curious. Well, we can't really tell you where we disappear to, but I can assure you it's not that much of a great place. As for why, I guess we just like to be left alone. You know, to have personal space." Boomer nodded,

"Same for us. We met them backstage, at a concert in early summer. I guess they kind of took a liking to us. We hang with these girls because they keep _others _from invading too much personal space." He then looked around and continued quickly,

"And they're cool too, I guess." Mitch sighed,

"Although sometimes... _they can get annoying..." _He whispered that last part into Robin's ear and she laughed,

"Why are you whispering? You scared?" He scoffed,

"No, it's just... _you see those servants?" _He gestured towards servants who were planted by the door. She nodded and he continued,

"_Well, we have to be very careful about what we say because they will not hesitate report it to the Punks."_ She nodded,

"Well, that makes sense." Boomer piped up,

"So, what brings you girls here?" Bubbles shrugged,

"We came here to discuss some business with the Morbucks. How about you guys?" He sighed,

"Well, as you already know, the girls needed to show us something _and _we were also brought here to discuss some things with the Morbucks." Buttercup nodded,

"They're probably going to ask you to perform on Princess' sweet 16. We're performing." Butch smirked,

"So I guess we will be working together then, cupcake." Buttercup scoffed,

"First of all, who said that we'll be working with you guys? We're probably going to perform separately. And second of all, you didn't even meet them yet. How are you supposed to know why they called you here?" She would have said more but she stopped when music started blasting from the four speakers.

**"****B****eautiful, Dirty, Rich" By: Lady Gaga**

All:_ **Beautiful, dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty beautiful dirty rich**_  
_**Dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful**_

Four almost naked punks came out and into the room and took their places in front of them. They were wearing a lot less than what they wore to school. If that was even possible. And their faces would have put the joker to shame.

Berserk:_** Beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich. We've got a redlight pornographic dance fight**_  
_**Systematic, honey but we go no money**_

They began dancing in a way that no modest girl would even dare try.

Brat: **_Our hair is perfect, while were all getting shit wrecked, it's automatic, honey but we got no money_**

Brat planted herself on Boomer, while the other punks did the same to the others and she began to play with his hair.

Princess:_**Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yea, we just like to party, like to p-p-party yea,**_

Princess quickly got off of Mitch and ran to the servants and they passed her a silver suitcase. She opened the suitcase and swung it, sending tons of money EVERYWHERE.

All:_ **Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich**_  
_**Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich**_

They all got off of the guys and began to dance in the falling money. Raining money. Classic.

Brat: _**We live a cute life, soundfanatic,**_  
_**Pants tighter than plastic, honey**_  
_**but we got no money**_

Brute:_**We do the dance right, we have go it made like icecream topped with honey**_  
_**But we got no money**_  
Princess:_** Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yea, we just like to party, like to p-p-party yea,**_

By now they were all dancing on the floor and money. Their legs were wide open, like an invitation to the guys.

All:_ **Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich**_  
_**Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich**_

_**A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich**_  
_**A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich**_

_**Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich**_  
_**Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich**_

_**Bang bang**_

_**Bang bang**_

When the song ended, they were panting extra hard. Brute smirked 'seductively' at Butch and he felt a chill go down his spine. Berserk spoke,

"So... How did we do?"


	11. Chapter 11

**I just realized that the naming thing might be a bit confusing.**

**The Puffs real names are Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, and Robin ****Utonium.**

**To the world, they are know as Emerald, Cherry, Bubz, and Violet Utonium. **

**In school, they are known as Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, and Robin Uranium.**

**BTW, this will probably be a fairly short chapter...**

* * *

"So... How did we do?"

The puffs and Ruffs exchanged looks. Bubbles gulped,

"Well, that was interesting..." Boomer nodded,

"Yeah..." A servant came in and observed everything,

"Miss Princess, your father would like to see the RRBs now." Buttercup's eyes widened,

"Don't leave us here." Butch chuckled and patted her head,

"You'll live." And like that there were 8 in the room.

Buttercup sighed and looked at Blossom for approval, but saw none. As much as they hated the Punks and as much as they wanted to judge them truthfully, Blossom was the leader and will decide-

Berserk spoke again,

"You don't have to sugar coat anything. We respect your opinions and will stay by you 100%!" Buttercup watched Blossom and she got what she was looking for. She clapped her hands together,

"Alright, where should I begin? There are a many things that bothered me about your little performance, but first of all, who choreographed this routine?" the Punks pointed to Brute and Buttercup sighed,

" Why did I bother to ask? Brute, do you have an idea what I am going to say about your dancing?" Brute shrugged,

"That it was awesome?" Buttercup shook her head,

"If you girls want to dance and sing in front of people, you need to understand this: Dancing like this will scar your audience. So close your damn legs and learn how to dance normally because that routine was way too provocative." Brute nodded sadly and listened to her every word. Brat pouted,

"Awww Emerald, our dance routine was a bit inappropriate and I tried to tell Brute. Naturally, she didn't listen, but at least we were wearing some decent clothes." A scoff was heard and Buttercup passed the floor over to Bubbles,

"Decent clothes?! Let me guess: you designed them, right?" Brat nodded proudly,

"I tried to make it as close to your style as possible, Bubz." Bubbles frowned and whispered over to Robin,

"_Hey, do I really design like that?" _Robin shook her head. Bubbles let out a breath of relief,

"Tell me this Brat: In what way are your clothes 'decent' and or like mine?" Brat thought for a moment, but couldn't think of anything. Berserk spoke up,

" Clearly, my two sisters failed at their roles. At least my song helped, right Cherry?" Blossom was quiet for a moment and then she cleared her throat,

"You have no right to call your sisters failures. You failed as well. Throughout the whole piece, your singing was off key. Every single one of you did not sing on eye. While some of you were sharp the others were flat. It was like listening to a dying animal cry." Robin chuckled,

"Damn! Shots fired!" Princess looked at her,

"You must have something good to say about the routine, right?" Robin nodded and Princess smiled. Robin ordered all of the punks to close their eyes and they did as they were told. Robin grabbed something from her purse and got up. Right as she did, the RRBs returned,

Mitch grabbed her arm and whispered,

"_What are you doing?!" _Robin

_"Just watch. Oh, and prepare a limo like ASAP.''_

Mitch nodded and called the RRB's limo driver.

They watch as Robin got in front of each of the punks and suppressed their laughter. Why? Because on each of the punk's forehead said something.

Robin didn't even have a pen or marker with her, but she did have a make-up wipe.

Yup, using a make-up wipe, she was able to write a message on the Punks' foreheads. Now that just says something. When she was done with the make-up wipe, it had a lot of foundation on it.

Robin backed off and sat back down,

"Well , we really should be heading home..."

Each of the punks opened their eyes, but were thoroughly confused. Princess looked at her,

"Uhhh, Violet? What did we do good?" She froze when she looked at Berserk who had 'Make-up' written on her forehead.

Berserk looked at princess' forehead, it said ' 2 much'.

Brute was looking at Brat, her forehead said 'U tried'.

While Brute's forehead said 'At least'.

Then they pieced it together by the order that they were sitting, (Order: Princess, Berserk, Brute, Brat)

"**Too much...make-up...at least... you tried..." **They all gasped and looked back at where the puffs and Ruffs were, but saw no one.

They had already left and were running to the limo. The girls had grabbed a Ruff and bolted for the exit as soon as Princess saw Berserk's forehead. When they reached the limo, Brick instructed the driver to just drive away from the mansion.

When they were out of the Morbucks' residents, they all got quiet and then busted into a hysterical laughter. They were all panting and breathing heavily by the time the laughing stopped. Blossom was the first to regain her composure,

"Oh... my... god. Violet, I can't believe you just did that. That was hilarious!" Robin shrugged. Buttercup chuckled,

"That's my girl. I have never been so proud of you in my life." Bubbles sighed at her sisters,

"I wonder if they hate us now." Boomer chuckled and patted her back.

"They idolize you girls _way _too much. They'll probably think that this was a prank." Bubbles nodded. After a minute of silence Butch spoke up,

"Ummm... What now?"Blossom shrugged,

"I guess you can drop us off at the mall. I'll call my mom, and she'll come and get us." Brick chuckled,

"Are you crazy? If we drop you girls off at the mall, there will be a mob and you will have no way of escape." Blossom froze, she forgot for a moment that she was the beautiful and famous Cherry Utonium and not the invisible Blossom Uranium, but she couldn't risk having them know where they lived.

"We'll be fine." Brick thought about it for a moment and sighed,

"Fine." Blossom smiled,

"Thanks for the r-" Brick interrupted her,

"Hey, boys. Looks like we're going to the mall." Blossom scoffed,

"I told you: WE'LL BE FINE! So you don't have to tag along." Brick pouted and held his hand to his heart,

"Now, is that how you should talk to your partners for the party? We are going to work together." Blossom rose a brow,

"No we're not. We're probably going to do separate acts-" She stopped talking when a cell phone went went off.

Blossom recieved text from their mother, she read the text out loud,

_"Hello, my four beautiful daughters. King Morbucks just called, it may seem that you are not performing alone. The RRBs are going to be performing with you. Their manager called, and you will have to write the songs together, so get to know them. Remember, mommy loves ya!"_

**"OH. MY. GOD!MOM! WHY IS YOU SOOO EVIL TODAY!"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Omg! On the last chapter I accidentally called Robin by her actual name in the dialogue like an idiot...**

**"Oh...my..god, Robin I can't believe..." ಠ_ಠ**

**It seems that nobody really seemed to notice, but I'm going to mention it anyway because 1 person did... to that one Guest who caught that mistake and noted me on it: I applaud you my friend, I applaud you. ****I've changed it already, but wow, I feel stupid right now...**

**Oh yeah and on the last chapter I also put in,**

******"OH. MY. GOD!MOM! WHY IS YOU SOOO EVIL TODAY!" It was a typing mistake. "Is'' is supposed to be "are", but I decided to keep it for the lolz**

******...**** so yeah... how's life?**

* * *

The guys laughed at all of the girls and soon enough they began laughing too, although, the guys felt a feeling of déjà vu. Bubbles sighed,

"I don't know about this guys... Now not four, but eight celebrities are going to the mall together... Don't you think chaos will occur? I mean, scandals might happen too." Everyone froze...

**"Oh yeah... we forgot..." ** After a minute of silence, Brick spoke up,

"I know I might sound crazy to all of you, but hear me out." Everyone nodded and watched him intently,

"Let's go in... disguise!" The girls immediately recoiled in horror,

**"Oh hell naw!" **Brick frowned,

"Why not?" Buttercup frowned back and Boomer nodded,

"Yeah, why not?" Buttercup sighed,

"If we get noticed, we'll be in deep shit guys." Mitch rolled his eyes,

"Sooooo, you're scared then." As soon as those words left his mouth, Buttercup and Robin turned and glared at him,

**"Pardon?! What'd you say, Mitchelson?!" **As usual, Blossom stepped in and stopped them before a brawl started,

"You two, calm down. Brick, why do you guys want to go so badly? Just take us to our studio or something." Brick shrugged,

"It's been such a long time since we've been able to chill as normal dudes. And we debuted around the same time as you guys. I believe it was like 2 years ago, right? You girls probably don't even remember what its like to be normal." Bubbles frowned,

"Well, we remember exactly what it's like, okay? And we're not scared, Mitch." Butch sighed,

"If you chicks aren't scared, then come disguised with us." Buttercup rose a brow,

"Even if we agree with you guys, what the hell are we going to wear? I mean, I don't see any extra clothes anywhere." Butch chuckled,

"So, the only problem is clothes? Well, for you information, we are a boy band and have mastered the art of changing in the most ridiculous places. So, we always have some extra clothes in the trunk." Blossom rubbed her temples,

"Are you an idiot? Three things wrong with this. One: we are girls, we can't change in a limo in a limo full of guys, *_and I am so not changing in one for the second time today*_. Two:we can't wear guy clothes! And three: the limo is already drawing attention and we're on the road." Brick listened carefully and nodded,

"You have your points, so all I have to do is solve them right? Okay problem 1: you don't have to change, just use our clothes and wear it over yours," He then unbuttoned his red flannel and passed it over to Blossom,(He's not completely shirtless for those little pervs. You know who you are XD. He has a white tank-top on)

"I see girls wear guy clothes all the time. It's socially acceptable for girls to wear guy clothes, just not the other way around. And we can always go to the furthest parking lot. If I recall, no one goes there, so its okay. Us guys will change inside and you girls can wait outside the limo."

All the girls watched Blossom carefully and after a while of thinking, Blossom nodded,

"Fine," Then she put on the flannel, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

When they arrived at the parking lot, as Brick said, not a single car or person was there. The driver stepped out of the limo and pulled out a bag from the trunk, then he brought it to them.

Everyone automatically picked out a pair of shades. Butch gave Buttercup a 'random' black muscle tee and she slipped it on, but only afterwards did she realize that it said 'Butch is awesome' in green.

"What the hell dude!" He chuckled,

"What? You look like a random RRB fan. " She rolled her eyes,

"You guys wear your own merchandise?" He rose a brow,

"And you don't?"

"... touché" She put her leather jacket back on and Butch chuckled again,

"You still look like a fan, just a bit more badass." At that, Bubbles immediately popped in between with black lipstick and studded accessories,

"Now you look like a serious badass of a fan. People will be too scared to even look at your face." Buttercup thanked her for perfecting her disguise. Butch smirked,

"I'm kinda digging the badgirl look. You look like the type to kick-ass when pissed." She rolled her eyes,

"I _am _that type, Butchie-boy." Then she opened the door, the first girl out of the limo.

Blossom was about to get out too, but realized something,

"Brick, you're long hair and hat is a dead giveaway." He frowned, but then it changed into a smirk, he took off his hat and placed it backwards on her head.

"Then hold my hat for me." She blushed a little,

"But what about your hair?" Bubbles sighed and opened the door to push her out,

"I got this. Leave this to me. I'll try to help these guys." Then she shut the door.

Buttercup chuckled,

"Sometimes its nice to have someone like Bubbles in these situations."

"Yeah..."

As she said that, Robin came out with a RRB t-shirt and her hair tied into a half-ponytail. Bubbles came out last wearing a navy blue sweater over her tanktop and she had her hair in a ponytail. On her head was a blue headband, which was actually Boomer's tie. She sighed,

"I've done all that I could. I am afraid that they might not survive no matter how they dress. They will always have the ladies' attention. I fear that we might have to ditch them in the worst case scenario." Buttercup chuckled,

"You need to stop watching all of those doctor dramas." She giggled,

"I really do." After a few minutes of waiting the guys finally emerged from the limo.

**( They dressed pretty much normally, just not so swag-fag like. They still look handsome though. I _really_ don't feel like describing them. Just think no name brands and stuff because I have no idea what guys wear...)**

Brick's hair was pinned by many bobby-pins and it looked like it much shorter. Butch's hair wasn't spiked anymore, meanwhile Mitch and Boomer's hairstyle pretty much remained the same. Their hair was just brushed to look a bit neater than before.

Bubbles used some make-up to draw freckles on Mitch, but that was pretty much it. Robin, Buttercup, and Blossom looked at each other and whispered,

**"_This is soooo not going to work_.**_**Let's get ready to make a run for it."**_And they all slipped on their shades and walked toward the RRBs' and PPGs' fan infested building, crossing their fingers.

* * *

**Hey, I have like no idea what the hell guys wear, and I think I've spent TOO MUCH time describing clothes. Yeah, I know, this isn't really a plot moving chapter but entertaining nevertheless, right?**** And in my story, Mitch does not have his freckles like in the show, but I thought that it would be cool to bring them in here...**** yes Bobby-pins magically made his hair look a lot shorter. ****Don't underestimate the power of bobby-pins! **


End file.
